winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 301/4Kids Script
The Princess' Ball Scene: Stella's bedroom Stella: I'll bring this one to mom's garden tea and lets see... hmmm, and these to dad's for the royal parade. Boy packing for vacation when your parents are separated is way complicated. Do you think the garden dress should go to dad's for an open palace day? Amore: That dress is really beautiful Stella: True, but it would look fabulous in mom's new tea garden. Do you know any clothing spells? Amore: Sorry no. Musa: I say stop worrying and divide your stuff in half, then wear whatever you have. Stella: Wear whatever? You're joking right? Flora: All the Era Magic Potions go in the big bag and all the floral senses, small one. Chatta: {Chatta flies over to the plant} We're on it. Bloom: I just said goodbye to Sky. I'm not gonna see him all summer. {Walks over to Flora's desk} Flora: Vacation's way shorter this year. Bloom: I know it won't be THAT long, but we've kind of had a fight and I hate to leave like that you know? {Screen goes to Tecna's mini computer scanning 3D objects} Tecna: 31.2% in that suitcase and 29.78% in there. The remainder in the third one. {Clothes are set perfectly in suitcases all neatly folded, Digit turns around} Digit: Precision is wonderful. Tecna: A thing of beauty. Come on bags. { Suitcases are placed into a suitcase holder and follow Tecna and Digit.} Scene: Alfea courtyard {Chatta laughs, screen is shot to Layla, Musa and Bloom} Layla: Hey Bloom, since Musa and I aren't going home from break, we could help you carry your stuff. Bloom: Not necessary. Layla: Oh. Bloom: Watch! Bags hitherus! {Door of balcony is shot open and Kiko and Lockette are riding from the bags which is coming towards the ground.} Stella: So.. what do you and Musa have planned? Layla: Today we're going to that great beach on the western shore. Musa: The waves are supposed to be rocking there. Bloom: Careful! {Kiko falls off the bag but luckily Lockette barely catches him} Layla: I got it! {Stella's luggage is falling from the sky, but Layla does a backflip to catch one bag. Grabs another bag by her hand and catches the last one by her leg. Lockette loses grip of Kiko} Layla: Huh? {Kiko and Lockette lands on Layla's face} Layla: Huh? {Snickers, but Stella's clothes are all over the ground} Stella: Do you know how long it took me to divide up the clothes up from mom and dad bags? Amore: Look up there! {A bright shining light from the sky comes down. Stella gasps} Stella: It's a sungram from Solaria. Flora: That's so cool! {A young girl with yellow and blue colors that has a soldier outfit on appears} Stella: Guan is the official palace messenger. I wonder what she wants. Guan: The royal court of Solaria is pleased to announce our official princess ball. {She blows trumpet. A picture of Stella appears in front of Guan} Stella: A princess ball for me? I thought for sure they wouldn't have it. Amore: This is so exciting. Bloom: I don't mean to sound dumb but what's a princess ball exactly? Layla: It's like a coming out party for royalty. You hold a princess ball when a princess is ready to officially enter royal society. Musa: Believe it or not, they used to announce who your husband would be, back when they had arranged marriages. Layla: Some kingdoms still do. Stella: No duh? You imagine. {A picture of King Radius appears leaving a message} King Radius: Your going to love your party honey and I have a surprise announcement that I'm going to make there, which I think will make you very happy. {King Radius disappears} Stella: OK everyone is coming Solaria! Bloom: My parents-- Stella: Your parents have to let you go. Bloom: Uh- Stella: A princess ball happens only once in a lifetime and I have to share it with all of you. {All say at the same time} Bloom: Don't worry I'll be there. Musa and Tecna: Woohoo! Flora: Alright Stella. Scene: Omega Dimension Computer: Approaching Omega Dimension. Captain: We're delivering three prisoners. Activate the pods. Prisoner: Wait a minute! You guys aren't sending me down there are you? Driver: No, you're not near bad enough for that. Co-Captain: They say its so cold down there is freezes your heart solid. Driver: Whatever those witches did it must have been real bad. {Driver touches screen and drops the Trix} Have a god trip ladies. { The icebergs drop into the planet and drop all the way to the ground} {Icy's eyes open and breaks the ice. She grunts} Icy: Huh. Try to freeze my heart? Don't they know that my heart is so cold, nothing can freeze it? Idiots. {Cackles} Mwahaaaa. Scene: Alfea Tecna: You just load it into the magic board and it invites everyone on your Basebook. Stella: Remember? We wanna keep the guest list under a thousand. Digit: {From Tecna's computer, Timmy and Sky appear} There's Timmy. Lockette: And there's Sky. Musa: {Carries clothes and kneels down by Stella} It's great that your pops is throwing a princess ball for you. Stella. Not a lot of dad's knows how to do that stuff. Stella: Including mine. Mom's the party planner. Bloom: Well maybe she's in on it. {Casts a spell} Seperatus! {Clothes are swirling and land neatly on Bloom's hand and the other pile stacked up by the suitcase} Stella: I bet you're right, the invitation didn't say from King Radius. It said it was from the Royal Court. And the Royal Court is them together, mom and dad. I bet ya they're getting back together. I bet that's what the surprise announcement is going to be. {Say at the same time} Stella: Oh I'm so excited. {Hugs Bloom} Bloom: Huh? Stella: My friends are going to be my friends again. Can you believe it? And I'm having a princess ball! {Casts spell} Allfinus! No more separate bags for you! I'm going to rent a limo and go buy a dress and I want you all to come! Musa: Layla and I are going to the beach. Bloom: I'm game. Scene: Omega Dimension {Screen goes to the Trix} Icy: Uh. Wake up ladies! {Stormy and Darcy are broken off from the icebergs} Both: {Groan} Stormy: Where are we? Icy: The Omega Dimension. Darcy: Whoa, that's big time. Icy: Only the baddest of the baddest get sent here, girls. Stormy: Nice! I bet they're talking about us at Cloudtower. {Ice dragons appear and are swirling up above the Trix} Icy: Uh-oh, looks like we have company. Darcy: That's probably the security detail. Stormy: They're a couple of snakes, how tough could they be? {Ice dragons freeze a bird} Icy: Does THAT answer your question? Scene: Magix Tecna: Here are the latest RSVP's. Riven's coming, Helia. Flora: Oh goodie! Tecna: Brandon. Stella: Dwarling of course. Tecna: Timmy and Mirta. Bloom: Did Sky RSVP? Tecna: No reply yet. Bloom: If he gets back to Eraklyon before he gets the invite his parents will never let him go. Stella: Ok girls, first stop is Pizza. Like I always say Got it or love it? If you're gonna shop right. {In the pizzeria} Bloom: They have the best pizza here! Musa: I know, I'm starving. Chimera: Thank you. Stella: Excuse me? That's our pie. Chimera: Not. Pizza guy: I'm afraid it will be ten minutes til the next one's out. Chimera: She won't mind waiting. Stella: Hey! I ordered that pizza! Chimera: Possession is nine tenths of the law. Stella: Then I'm re-possessing it! {Grabs Pizza} Chimera: Get off! {Tries to grab pizza} Stella: You get off! Both: {Grunts and screams} {Pizza is ripped apart and one piece lands on Stella's dress and the other lands on Chimera's dress} Stella: My Dolce and Cartiana! Chimera: My Spella Mcartney! {Casts Spell} Vanishnus! Stella: Stainus Removus! Chimera: What are you Alfea fairies? Stella: Yeah, what are you? Chimera: {Gasps sassy like} Beta. {Her two side kicks shake their hips} Sidekicks: Tick-tock, Tick-tock, Beta's rule Beta's rock! Stella: Where's Beta? In the realm of cute-sie? Chimera: At least we're not from the realm of dork. Sidekicks: Snap, Snap, Snap! Bloom: Hey you guys, why we don't we all try to get along? Sidekick #1: Chimera's having a princess ball. Bloom: Cool so is Stella. Sidekick #2: We're shopping for dresses! Flora: So are we, so we have a lot in common. It's so nice to meet fairies from another magic school. Chimera: Whoa! What are you made of? Gumdrops and suger plum pie? Stella: Hey! Don't dis my girl Flora. Chimera: Yeah? Or else what? Stella: Grrrrr. Bloom: Let's go find that dress now Stell. {Pulls Stella} Nice to meet ya Beta Girls. Stella: Good luck shopping, oh and that pre-teen goth look is very appealing on you, I suggest you stick with it. {Gets pulled} ahhh! Tecna: Snap! Bloom: Tecna! Stella: Nice one Tec. Tecna: Thanks. Bloom: Wow! They have all the designers here! Musa: I'm getting my hair spelled and then meeting Layla at the beach. All except Musa: Bye! Musa: See ya! Bloom: This room is so cool! Stella: Just wait until you get a load of the dresses. Flora: We're gonna check out the second floor. Tecna: Bye! Stella: Ok catch ya later! Computer Fashionater: Please step inside for your fitting. {Stella steps on the computer} {Stella has on a dress} Bloom: Virtual dresses, sweet! Stella: This way people can try on dresses from all over the realms. It might be a one of a kind dress but a hundred dresses could carry it. Next! {A bunch of outfits are placed on Stella} Bloom: Ah! I like it! {Bloom steps up to the computer and is placed with a dress} Stella: You look great! Bloom: Why of course Sky I would love to dance. {Bloom and Stella try on outfits} Stella: Hotter! Cooler! Bloom: More glamorous! Stella: Super models! Bloom: Rock stars! {Stella in the perfect dress} Oh wow! Stella: This is it! This is the dress I'm going to wear for my princess ball. Bloom: You look beautiful. Stella: I can't wait for my father to see me in this. Fashionista Computer: This dress is available at the Rocky Boutique in the western mall. Stella: That's not far! Come on! {screen goes to Chimera wearing the exact dress that Stella wants} Chimera: This is SO fabulous! Sidekick #1: Perfect! {Stella and Bloom see Chimera wearing the same dress} Bloom: Huh? Stella: Hey! That's my dress! Chimera: Mhmmmm. It's mine. Stella: Well there's only one real one and I'm going to get it first. Chimera: Your shoe's untied. Stella: Huh? {Looks down at her shoes} No it's not. Chimera: {Pushes Stella to the ground} Bloom: Uh. {Gets pushed as well} Chimera: Barrier lockdown, later losers. Stella and Bloom: Uh.{grunts} {In the Omega Dimension} Trix: {panting while ice dragons are chasing them} Stormy: {Casts spell} Uh. {Groans} Icy: Come on,in here. {Trix run from the dragons then accidently run on ice and slip then start sliding.} Darcy and Stormy: Ahhh! {at a pit} Icy: This way. Darcy and Stormy: Ahh! {They fall to the ground, and get up. Icy notices an iceberg with a handsome man in it} Icy: Check it out. {She reads the name of the man "Valtor"} Stormy: Whoa! That dude got sentenced to a eternity. I wonder what he did. Icy: Do you think he's awake? Darcy: Yeah sure like he's awake. Icy: Hey frozen dude, blink once if you can see us? Darcy: What now? Stormy: Hey I know, maybe if we give them this guy they'll leave us alone. Icy: That's an excellent idea. {Unfreezes the iceberg} Huhhh. {Grunts} Sorry dude it's you or us? Valtor: {Uses sorcery to destroy the ice dragons to bits} Icy: Nice work goth guy. Valtor: {snickers} Stormy: How long were you in there? Valtor: Seventeen years. Icy: Were you awake the whole time? Valtor: Yep. Darcy: Whoa. Sounds boring. Valtor: It gives you time to think. Stormy: About what? Valtor: Well mostly about who you're going to pay back and how. Icy: So you're Valtor. What do you say we break out of this popsicle stand together? All you got-- Valtor: Sure follow me. Icy: Hold up Valtor you're cool and you're obviously packing some power and if we team up, we have a better chance breaking out of this. But don't give us the rules. Stormy: Yeah that'd be a big mistake. Valtor: Of course it would be foolish to make otherwise. {at the mall} Both: Huhh. {Groans} Stella: Let's pull ourselves together and go get that dress! Bloom: {Gasp} Stella: There they are! Chimera and Sidekicks: {Runs to the boutique} Bloom: {panting} Stella: Let's cut through there. Bloom: Are you sure that this is worth it? Stella: I really really love that dress! We're so gonna get there first. {Chimera and the girls are behind Stella and Bloom} Ta-ta Beta's. Bloom: {panting} They're attacking us over a dress? Stella: Right and we're not going to take it. {Casts spell} Have some of this! And this! Both: {panting} Chimera: I've had enough of you! {Green light goes to red light} Bloom: Stella watch out! Huh? {panting} Chimera: Tantrum Tyrant! ahhhh! Sidekick#1: No Chimera don't. Bloom: Whoa. Stella: Yeah clearly she's not too big on self control. Both: {panting} {two puppies in a basket are on a falling piece of cement} Stella: Those puppies, they're gonna fall! Bloom: We have to say them. Come on Stella lets go! {Winx Transformation} Safety Net! Stella: Speed of light! {Dogs land safely with the net and the light to stop it} {both dogs run to each of them, and lick and love them} Both: Awww. {laughs} {At the store} Stella: {panting} It was a Raju dress. It's red with black--- Chimera: Too late, it's mine and it's beautiful. Stella: I'm the princess of Solaria and that dress was supposed to be for my princess ball. Saleswoman: That's strange, she told me she was the princess of Solaria. Stella: Huh? Bloom: Are you sure? Saleswoman: Well not yet, but she told me she's going to be soon. {In the Omega Dimension} Valtor: There it is, the gate to Tides. Icy: Looks sterdy. Valtor: All we have to do is make a small hole in it, if I can get my energy out there I can take it down. Icy: Just leave it to us ladies. Oh no! {Trix use their powers but it hits them instead} Valtor: The gate is reinforced with magic. Icy: I just got a great idea. Yo ice snakes over here! Stormy: What are you doing? Trix: {Trix run into the center of the gate while running from ice dragons} Icy: {reflects ice powers from icedragons and hits the center} Now hit with everything you got. Darcy and Stormy: Huh. {Groans} Valtor: Perfect. I like your style. Icy: Back at ya Valtor. {Valtor's power goes to Tides and the mermaids notice} Mermaid #1: {Gasp} Mermaid #2: {Gasp} Mermaid #3: Over there the Omega Gate! Someone's trying to break out. Valtor: When my mark appears, they become part of my minions and their power becomes mine. Stormy: How does all these guys get minions? Icy: I don't know but we gotta get some to. {Valtor takes all the mermaids' power} Valtor: Tides will soon be mine. {At the beach} Layla: Hey guys how'd the shopping go? huh? Stella: Hey Musa that hair spell looks great on you? Musa: Thanks did you get your dress? Stella: Well I wanted this Redwiss Raji but I ended up getting this pink fairy gomo. Musa: Can we see it? Layla: Yeah, can we? Stella: Here? Layla: Yeah. Stella: Well ok. {Magic swirls around Stella, then screen goes to from her casual outfit to a beautiful pink one shoulder sparkly gown} Musa: Wow! You look really beautiful. Bloom: You do. Layla: You do, Stella. Stella: Thanks but you really should have seen the other. Bloom: Stel, you're having a princess ball, your parents are getting backing together and we're on semester break. What could be better than this? Brandon: Maybe if--- All Girls: Huh? Brandon: Some fun guys were here. Stella: Brandon! Snookums! Tecna: Timmy! Timmy: Hey! Flora: Hey Helia! Helia: {Laughs} Musa: Hey Brandon, Hey Helia, Hey Timmy. Bloom: {Screen shows Riven heading towards Musa and Sky is also there} Sky! I thought you went back to Erakylon. Sky: I got Stella's invitation mid flight and turned around. I wouldn't miss a chance to take you to a princess ball for anything in the world, Bloom. Bloom: I'm sorry that we fought before. Sky: Me too. Timmy: We brought stuff for a cook-out, burgers and marshmallows. Riven: And music. Layla: Something is wrong. Riven: Yeah I know I should change the station. Layla: No, something's wrong with the ocean. {Big waves start to come to shore, people are screaming} Bloom: Everybody quick! Get out of the water! Bloom: Huh? Come on girls, lets go! {Winx transformation} Let's try to hold the wave back. Layla: Uh. {Grunts} Musa: Uh. {Grunts} Tecna: Uh. {Grunts} Bloom: Huh. {Grunts} Stella: Huh. {Grunts} Sky: Guys! Let's get everyone out of the water. {Each of the specialists grab people from out of the water} Little Girl#1: Mommy! {Is given to her mom by Riven} Sky: Ok everyone's out. Bloom: Let it go. Little Girl #2: Help me! {Is trapped in a tide} Bloom: Huh? {Sees little girl} Oh no! Over there! There's a little girl! Layla: I'm on it. {dives into the water} Little Girl#2: {Screams} {Layla swims to her rescue and flies out of the water. Layla summons a morphix surfer} Layla: Just hold on tight. {Puts the girl on shore} Sky: Well I must say, that was refreshing. Tecna: That waves appearance was annamely. Timmy: A big time annamely. Bloom: What do you think caused it? Layla: I'm pretty sure it was a shockwave that means something terrible has happened to the heart of all oceans. Huh? Flora: Hey look what's that? Layla: Huh? {A big splash hits the ocean and a mermaid appears} Sirene: Ah Princess Layla Layla: Sirene I'm right over here. Sirene: They said to tell you, Codeword Sandbar. Stella: What does that mean? Layla: My realm is in trouble. I have to go immediately. Flora: We'll come with you. Musa: Yeah! Layla: Thanks but I have to go through the ocean and I have to go right now. {Layla darts to the ocean and swims towards Sirene.} Sirene: {gasp} {Dives in} Layla: {gasp} {Dives in} {At Tides} Mermaid #4 {Gasp} ah! Icy: You brand them, turn them into freaks and take their power, very cool Valtor. Valtor: Oh I'm only just getting started. Mermaid #5: {gasp} {Valtor takes her power} Valtor: You can't even imagine what I have in store for the rest of the realms. END OF EPISODE Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts